memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Beta:Votes for deletion/Nikola Tesla
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simly add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Article has no links to any Star Trek related info whatsoever, apart from the [[USS Tesla|USS Tesla]] being named after him, which has now been fixed with a direct link to Wikipedia. --Dr. John Smith 17:39, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Votes * Delete -- Dr. John Smith 17:39, 14 July 2007 (UTC) * Agreed, like MA/en, as best I can understand the MB policies, there has to be an explicit mention of a name/person/place/etc for an article to exist. There (to my knowledge) isn't a reference to Mr. Tesla, so... delete. -- Sulfur 17:46, 14 July 2007 (UTC) * Delete -- 8of5 23:31, 14 July 2007 (UTC) * I used search engine on my collection of star trek novels, there is 3 mentioning of Tesla in them War Drums , The Return , Firestorm -- Vladar86 :*Three mentioning Nikola Tesla? Or something named after him? And why do you add piped links to everything with underscores and suchnot? -- Sulfur 15:06, 16 July 2007 (UTC) * I don't know, didn't read them. I just add [[]] to words to become links. -- Vladar86 * i have only read War Drums of the three above examples i have seen no mention of tesla there so Delete -- Mchenry * delete -- Captain MKB 07:14, 17 July 2007 (UTC) *''Delete''--Seventy 12:45, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Discussion If someone could describe the mentions of Tesla's name, we may be able to keep the article. However, unless the references are about him personally, i say delete. -- `Captain MKB 17:31, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :The "Return" reference is not about Nikola Tesla -- it is about a ''Tesla''-class type of ship or somesuch. -- Captain MKB 17:34, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :The "Firestorm" reference is not to "Tesla" at all, but rather: ::"Where did these discovery dates come from?" Chekov demanded. "I can't believe the Elasians recorded their history in Federation Standard years." ::"No, they used a dynastic chronology. I translated the dates using Israi's royal genealogy." Uhura pointed at the star system at the center of the chart. "The oldest discovery date she gave me was for their neighbor, Troyius: twentieth year of the reign of Teslah, ninth Dohlman in the line of Sevuth. According to my calculations, that works out to about two hundred and thirty-five Standard years ago." :So... again, not Tesla. The reference in "The Return" is as follows: ::Two Tesla-class shuttles lay in pieces nearby, split open like used packing crates. :And finally, the reference in "War Drums" is: ::"No!" shouted Ro, holding up her hands in a futile effort to ward off the blue beam. The pulse of energy ripped through her body like sparks through a Tesla coil until it reached her brain and exploded with white-hot intensity. Then all was darkness, and Ro crumpled to the ground in a senseless heap. :So... Nothing to do with "Tesla", a shuttle class, and a "Tesla coil". No Nikola Tesla. -- Sulfur 19:14, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleting per vote. --8of5 21:58, 30 July 2007 (UTC)